Ain't So Different
by Suma Akila
Summary: Drabble. Ichi/Hollow Ichi. You never really know how close your are to insanity... until you accept it.


_Italics _**are words in his head. (Hollow Ichi.)**

**Short, and full of smex. Though nothing really raw. **

**Use your imagination on how this is actually occurring.**

**:D**

**Ain't So Different**

"_You an' I.."_

Milky white fingers creep up the expanse of his honey kissed skin, splaying out over his broadly muscled chest in spidery fashion as he leans his head back. His vision is blocked, blackened by the white bandages wrapped around the upper half of his face, but his lips barely parting show his surprised disbelief.

A warbled chuckle slithers out against his left ear, a cold tongue flicking out against his lobe before straight teeth move to nibble, his body erupting into goose-flesh as he cringes away from the action.

But he can't get far.

His hands are tied to the posts of the bed, above his head, with very little slack in the fabric. His fists clench and his nails bite into the palms of his hands as he turns his head away from that huffing breath, his lower lip sucking inwards to be abused by his gnashing teeth.

Laughter, so breathless and soft that he could be imagining it, spans out in the emptiness of the room as those dancing fingers return to trace the muscles of his arms, of his shoulders; down his sides to be accompanied at his naked torso where that wicked tongue makes its appearance once more, laving over every dip and bulge.

He doesn't mean to make it, but a short sound passes his own lips quietly, and teeth rake over his hip bone. His head moves again, this time tilting backwards so that if he was able to see he would be looking at the ceiling. As it is, all he sees is an endless monotony of black that threatens to seep into his mind and engulf him.

Blunt fingernails slide over quivering thighs, knees bent ever so slightly as he tries to tug his bound ankles free, but even that is an impossibility. The skin there is rubbing raw from his constant fighting but it does not stop him from his struggles.

That is, of course, until hot breath is fanning out between his legs and his entire body seizes up, his head slowly rocking side to side, though he dares not utter a word. He dares not. He cannot.

"_Hmmm.."_

The vibration trails through his abdomen and spears straight to his groin with a desperate whine of disapproval trills out of his throat, chilled lips pressing against his sensitive sac making him tug at his confines once again, a bead of sweat sparking up on the base of his throat.

Then, one after the other, they are pulled into that cold-yet-hot mouth, fondled by that slender tongue, mumbled against with sadistic glee. He whimpers again, tasting blood on his tongue as his lip splits open. The sting of his nails breaking the skin of his palms barely registers in his mind.

A dark chuckle is his reward as his balls fall from the others' mouth, a too-slender body sliding up against his own, heated flesh against heated flesh. A soft cheek presses against his own as hips meet, and the evidence of the others' arousal is pressed against the inside of his thigh.

He swallows dryly, shaking his head again as a ragged breath finally whooshes out from between his clenched teeth; a hiss that elicits a pleased mumble from above him, gentle fingers moving up to tangle into his orange red locks.

The tug is not surprising but it makes him gasp none the less and cold lips are sealing over his own, sinful tongue invading his mouth and forcing his own into a fierce dance. He toys with the idea of biting it as hard as he can, but then a hand that has sneaked its way down between their bodies wraps long fingers around his half-awakened member and his hips jerk down towards the bed as if to try and escape the touch.

Another chuckle, another shift of weight, then that tongue is retreating to run along his cheekbone and he is left panting with his mouth open and a thin layer of saliva making his lower lip glisten. He begins shaking his head more vigorously, orange red locks flying to and fro as he bites back the urge to beg.

"_Yeah, you an' I…"_

A purr is given as that lithe body moves down again to tug one of his ankles free of its bindings, the ache and searing pain of the appendage finally being freed barely taken into consideration as his leg is hitched up and over a slender shoulder.

He makes a noise of discomfort when most of the other's body weight is pressed against the back of his thigh, causing his leg to bend until the front of his thigh all the way from hip to knee is pressed against his own chest, calf resting across the others' back.

"_Hmmm….."_

And then something blunt is being pressed against him, _into him, _and his lips open in a soundless cry as a barely slickened erection begins to slide into him, popping past the first ring of muscles trying to force the obtrusive object back out. His eyes burn with tears that cannot fall, and his lower back arches up off of the bed as if it will help ease the pain.

His whole body is shaking now. Like a leaf in a terrible storm, his muscled quake and his abdomen clenches as the full length settles into him with a small happy grunt, a soft nose running over the side of his neck almost as if in apology.

Arms snake up under his body, hooking underneath his arm pits as hands dig into his shoulders, and then the other is pulling out of him real nice and slow, causing him to give a soft gasp, before with a sharp and mean snap of his hip, he delves back into him and that's when it comes.

Its starts as a low keen that rises with every angry thrust of hips against his own until, eventually, his head tosses back again and his back completely bows off of the mattress, a loud and hoarse scream trickling up from his chest to spill onto his tongue and out from between bleeding lips, echoing back just as loudly.

"_Yeah…."_

A mad chuckle joins him, although a bit short on breath, until it turns into a mad cackle that continues even after his scream dies down into little moans with every little movement made, girlish sounding and unmanly.

Hands grip him tighter to keep him still as hips piston at a reckless pace, blunt nails digging small crescents into his flesh and making little beads of blood weep out and over pale fingers. The bed creaks lewdly as the backboard slams against the wall, and the orange haired male babbles incoherently between desperately pained moans and whines.

It doesn't stop.

"_You an' I…"_

It doesn't stop until much, much later, when the bound and blinded male erupts in a body jerking orgasm that leaves him a sobbing, panting mess.

…

"Ah! Ichigo!"

He turns at her voice, offering her a soft smile as she runs up beside him. She stops with a sort of stumble step that ends up bringing her closer than he would like, but he doesn't complain. Her round face is brightened by a lip splitting smile, though it almost immediately dims when she sees his busted lower lip and bruised chin.

"Hey, Orihime."

Her sparkling eyes narrow as her brows furrow in worry and she shifts on her feet uncomfortably, hands clasping her school bag in front of her, teeth tugging on her lip.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

Her voice is soft; worried. He doesn't get a chance to respond immediately because all the sudden Chad and Uryuu are approaching, and he has to dodge a 'love' attack from Keigo as Mizuiro sighs in exasperation, all of their eyes turning to him as they catch sight of his face.

It's Chad's baritone that brings him out of his silent reverie, single eye piercing through wavy brown locks as he stares Ichigo down. "Ichigo. Are you ok?"

He takes in a deep breath and tilts his head to the side, where the walls play house to row upon row of windows and, in that brief glance, his eyes flicker black-gold that makes his lips curl into a little smirk. When he looks back at his little group of friends out of the corner of his eyes they are staring at him a bit uneasily, and even though his voice is still his as he speaks, there is no denying the slightly watery warble that invades his sentence.

"I'm perfect."

"…_.We ain't so different, King."_

…

**Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Dunno where it even came from. I was just listening to a song by Kraddy called Android Porn and this little bit popped out. Hm. Ah well. **


End file.
